A Dance with Death
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Sometimes even the best of us have a darker side and sometimes you never want to cross it. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

***ONESHOT-Not connected to any of my other stories***

******A Dance with Death**

_The rooftops_

The rain is pounding the pavement, running in rippling streams in the streets and shaking the gutters in its haste to reach the ground.

The ground is slick, the stone likened to glass.

It tastes like fire on his trembling skin, so cold it burns. His golden-brown eyes are narrowed to slits, chest heaving with each breath, limbs trembling from exertion.

A distant roll of thunder shakes the air.

Lightening splits the sky revealing a group of black clad ninjas surrounding him, vivid red icon of the Foot Ninja emblazoned on their chests.

No one moves, not yet, they are all trying to catch their breath.

He moves after a moment, chest still heaving, he takes a step closer to the edge of the roof.

As one the throng of ninja, shift closer to Him, their weapons drawn and ready.

Another flash of lightening causes the steal blades to glint in a lethal light.

He moves quickly, unsheathing his own twin Katana and moving into a fluid defensive stance.

He closes his eyes before sliding his right foot forward and shifting his weight.

It's like a signal and suddenly the ninja attack.

His eyes snap open, more gold than brown now, hardened with anger and focus with his mouth now pulled into a sneer of defiance.

He moves with the grace of a dancer to avoid them, body twisting in a smooth arching motion.

Seventy-to-one odds are never the best option but he knew what he was doing.

Utilizing the slickness of the concrete and the sheer numbers against him, He worked with the group, using their efforts to wear them down before striking.

A shout of rage erupted from his throat as a blade sliced his leg. He doubled up momentarily to shield himself then lashed out with his right arm, his glinting blade slicing skin and cutting bone. The ninja who was felled gave one, short, scream before his head rolled blood splattering the blue-clad warrior.

Even then the lethal dance continued, each warrior moving closer, hacking and slashing and parrying with Him; every one of the ninja attempting to gain the prestige of ending the life of Hamato Leonardo.

A chain flashed in the light as it was tossed and wrapped itself around His left arm, jerking him off balance.

Leonardo crumpled, landing heavily on his knees, the blade in his left hand spinning away and clattering on the edge while his arm remained rigid, held captive by the chain.

His right hand gripped the hilt of his other blade and his chest heaved.

It was a _kyoketsu shoge_, a weighted chain with a blade attached and the ninja wielding it stepped forward, keeping the chain taunt.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed and he began to laugh manically. The next motion was too quick to follow but suddenly right other blade was on the ground and his right hand was on the chain, then the ninja holding it was face to face with him.

The other ninja stilled as if desperately wondering what to do next.

"Do you know why they call me the Blue Demon?" Leonardo whispered.

The ninja tried to pull away fumbling with his blade in an effort to sink it into the terrapin warrior's flesh.

Leonardo's free hand gripped the offending wrist and squeezed until the bones snapped.

The ninja gave a strangled scream that cut off.

"Well?" Leonardo asked softly.

"No," the captive ninja stammered.

The sneer on Leonardo's face spread wider and he gave a low snicker before leaning against the ninja's head to whisper in his ear.

"I'll make you bleed to death," Leonardo hissed, "after I break your body. Then I'll remove your head."

Then Leonardo's fist slammed into the ninja's ribs causing a sickening _crack_ as they broke and then he twisted the ninja's arm causing the tendons to snap and break.

The figure screamed, crumbling to the ground after Leonardo released him, bones broken.

Leonardo rose to his feet, kicking up his fallen blade and falling into a stance.

"Who's next?" he hissed.

The group shuffled before a few jumped forward to attack. Leonardo sent them tumbling over the roof as he twisted away the rain fanning out from his arms like wings.

Another peel of thunder shook the air and lightening flashed over the group.

Leonardo stood, dripping with blood and water, eyes like molten gold, muscles quivering, chest heaving.

He settled into a fluid stance, body ready to spring, blade held out before him with one hand extended.

That hand tipped palm up and then his fingers twitched towards himself.

The twenty or so remaining ninja launched themselves at him. It was like watching a hurricane dance, one blade sliced throats, arms, legs, chests while the free hand punched and grabbed unlucky ninja.

One ninja got through and plunged a blade deep into the shoulder of Hamato Leonardo and to his shock instead of screaming, Leonardo's jaws clamped down on the warrior's shoulder.

The ninja bellowed in pain before jerking back, doubling over as Leonardo's knee connected with his stomach.

He was kicked aside and another took his place.

The ninja froze, one last warrior buckling under Leonardo's blade and fists as the eldest Hamato send his head rolling.

Then before any other action could be taken, Leonardo spun and leapt towards the edge of the roof just barely snatching up his fallen blade before vanishing from sight.

The ninja bolted after him but he had disappeared from sight the rain pounding down hiding his tracks from view.

One dropped onto the fire escape to try and spot the eldest and was jerked down coming face to face with glittering golden eyes.

"So…you want to dance a little longer with death?" Leonardo whispered, flicking his blade up against the man's throat.

The ninja struggled to get away and his scream was drowned out by the thunder.

_Back at the Lair_

Michaelangelo was mixing up some dinner when he glanced up to see Leonardo standing in the doorway, soaked to the bone and leaving puddles of water and blood as he strode past.

"Holy…" Michaelangelo breathed in shock, "What the hell happened to you?"

Leonardo smiled a wry grin and shrugged.

"They weren't fast enough," he stated simply before striding towards the infirmary, not limping in the slightest despite the massive gash on his thigh.

**A/N: O.O Well now I've always pictured Leo as the most lethal of the four, with perhaps a slightly sadistic side when he was angry enough and a very high resilience to pain. I also was curious as to his nickname "The Blue Demon" and figured there was more than just his skills involved. A brief glance at his darker side was my result. Hope you all found it intriguing! Please leave me reviews!**

Also I now have a Facebook page dedicated to my stories and updates please swing by and "Like" my page! I'd love to hear from you guys!


End file.
